


Don't Be Gone Too Long.

by theimpossiblechild



Series: Multi-Fandom One-Shots. [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblechild/pseuds/theimpossiblechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The civil war has begun and you’ve decided not to fight, but that doesn’t mean your girlfriend won’t. Inspired by Chris Brown’s “Don’t Be Gone Too Long"; Originally posted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Gone Too Long.

You were an old friend of Tony’s and then a good friend of the Avengers, when they were formed. When you were introduced to Wanda, you were so enchanted by her.

_“Oh! (N/N)! There’s someone else I would like you to meet,” Tony stated, calling you whilst you were talking to Sam Wilson aka Falcon. You excused yourself away from Sam before heading over to Tony and a girl, which you assumed the twin who lost her brother._   
_“Wanda, this is (Y/N). (N/N), Wanda.” He introduced the two._   
_She smiled, warmly, at you, “Very nice to meet you, (Y/N).” She extended out her hand._   
_You held out yours and shook her hand, smiled back, “Likewise.”_

Then, the civil war blew up. Tony and Steve were on opposite teams and all the Avengers took a side, even Wanda. Even though you had the skills to fight, you didn’t want to pick a side not fight the people when you once called friends. It may have seemed like it, but you didn’t pick Steve’s side, he gave you an off-the-grid place where you could stay until this war blows over. Wanda begged Steve took keep you out of this and he understood. Wanda knew she couldn’t just stay with you though, she wasn’t just fighting to fight, but for what she believed in.

When you got to the safe house, Steve dropped your bags by the bedside and left the room to give you and Wanda some privacy. Once the door shut and you heard the footsteps getting farther, you immediately pulled Wanda into a hug. The time you had at that moment was precious and were not going to waste any of it. Wanda hugged you back and began to stroke your hair.

“Please, please, promise me you will be careful if you fight. If I lose you, I wouldn’t know what I’d do.” Your voice cracked, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was the love of your life was going to enter a war zone.   
“Don’t worry, dragoste, you won’t lose me.” Your face was facing the crook of Wanda’s neck and you couldn’t help if your eyes were tearing up.

You wished this moment could last forever, wishing she wasn’t going into battle with the people that were once banded as a team. You wished you two could go off the grid and try to live normal lives. There’s the thing. As much as you wished, you knew it was too good to be true. Living normal lives wasn’t written in the stars for the both of you. Wishing could never fight against destiny.

Wanda pulled away from the hug, before giving you a deep and passionate kiss. Your thoughts were probably very loud, but you didn’t care. You were melting into this kiss, and, even though it slightly killed you on the inside, love it when she would kiss you like it was her last.

Slowly, she pulled away, your reaction still in awe.   
“(Y/N), I love you and it would be amazing to run away with you, but we just can’t,” Her tone in a hushed level. “At least, not yet.”   
Your eyes lit up and a look of interest spread across your face.   
“I have signed up for this fight, and I think it would be unwise and cowardly of me to back out now. But when I come back, maybe we can do what Dr. Banner did and take a break for a little while.” She cupped your cheek, and smiled.

Bruce was still M.I.A at the moment after he, or Hulk, had taken off in that plane. You had wondered how Natasha is doing, since they became a thing before he had gone off the grid. Never had you asked, never had you wanted to meddle in her business. Although, the thought of just running away after all this civil war madness was like a dream. If this were to happen, maybe you’d have to ask some of your friends to help out. Like Phil Coulson or Sky- Daisy Johnson.

Your hand caressed her hand, and you slightly nuzzled into your shoulder. You sat down on the bed, now holding both of her hands with yours.  
You looked up at her as your eyes met, “That sounds almost too perfect.”   
You smiled, as she chuckled. “I think that’s what we would need after all of this.”   
“Okay, but promise me one last thing,” You stated and she hummed in reply telling you to continue.   
_“Don’t be gone for too long.”_   
Wanda leaned down to kiss you once more. You let her hands fall out of your grip as your arms wrapped around her waist bringing her closer to you. She ended up straddling your thighs, and smiled at you.

“I promise I won’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> dragoste = love


End file.
